Love is TwentyTwenty
by EDDIEBOYLOVER
Summary: Werewolves versus Vampires. Princessella meets PrinceDarkward. Marriage? They are sworn enemies. How will this workout? They'll just have to deal with it cause this marriage is set in stone. For the good of two warring realms. How will this pan out? Rated M for possible lemons. R&R?
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Twilight. SM does I'm just borrowing her characters and sending them on a little joy ride. Please R&R

Prologue

"Brother! Don't do this, we can overcome this together!" I had to stop him from entering the forbidden gate. If he went through the gates all would be for naught.

"Poor young Caius you could never understand…I love the darkness! I'm more powerful than I ever was before!" Standing in this dark forest only seemed to emphasize the darkness that was slowly but surely encompassing Carsile.

"Carsile you fool that power comes at a cost you can't go on this way without facing the consequences that come with dealing with such evils."

"It's my choice I do as I please there's nothing neither you nor that god you serve can do that will change that." Stumbling as if shot down by my brothers spiteful words I quickly rasped off.

"You don't mean that you just need to come home, Carsile just come home! We can move past this. No I know we can get past this and get you back into the light. Fight it Carsile there's still light inside of you the darkness has not eclipsed the light that once shined so brightly that is now fading!''

"You don't get it…" Carsile smirked at me so darkly that it turned his once bright halo completely black. "I chose this path Caius. There has been no coercing of me. I went to him. I made the conscious decision to do this. You and your blind worshiping of a god who is so undeserving it makes me sick. Screw your god; I make my own path now."

"Do you not realize you've just spoken against the creator of all life in such a way that immediate death would be to kind for you. Fine brother worship the devil, but is it he who will be in your corner the next time we meet for battle? Will he be by your side as our swords clash?" but my words were for not Carsile was already gone in to the darkening abyss that is dubbed the forbidden gate, the forbidden gate that only the powerful can reemerge from. The forbidden gate that leads to His lair. The forbidden gate that houses the devil and his blindly following delinquents. The forbidden gate that leads to one destination, hell.

As Caius started to shimmer and vibrate, giving off magnificent rays of light that heightened the golden yellow of his pure halo, as his wings unfurled from behind his body.

Extending his wings in preparation to head home he cast one loathsome glance towards the gates of hell and took off with an agonized roar. Not noticing Carsile just barely hidden behind the gates of hell.

"Don't worry brother. We shall see each other again. For our future is further more interlaced." And with that he shimmered until nothing but his blue irises were the last thing to fade out of sight.

A/N: Hmm a mysterious Carsile at the end…wonder what's that about? And how does this fit Edward and Bella? R&R and ill feed you your poison. ;}


	2. The Lions Den

A/N: So the prologue was me just testing the waters. I'll tell you more at the bottom. Don't forget to R&R ;}

Song: Wide Awake by Katy Perry

The Lions Den

* * *

"Years ago in an ancient world where there was nothing but brutally savage wars in only one realm." Billy knew how to work a crowd, holding up one finger to emphasize the unusualness of this statement, causing the crowd to gasp in synchronization. God I hated these things, but being the daughter of the king who ruled the La Plush Realm left me with unavoidable duties.

As the princess of this realm I was always present on the awakening of the younger La Plushians into adult hood…werewolf style. Cue wink. Ahh I sound like a cheesy ad.

"It is said that an angel made a deal with the devil. Turning his back on every naturally bred belief he was fed."

"This fallen angel is who we call the father of the shadow feeders." The tension that was rising in the hall was now palpable.

"Legions and legions of these shadow feeders began to populate on the earth realm, a realm three times the size of our very own."

"They tore the earth realm apart doing as they pleased without a moral conscious. The only thought that was prominent was blood." Squeals of terror broke out amongst the hall.

Billy waited for silence in order to continue.

"Princess, it doesn't look like your paying attention to my father's history lesson to the newbie's." Turning with a smirk I couldn't hold back he knew me so well, well he is my mate.

Purring in a seductive rasp I approached the handsome wolf.

"Jacob, you know me so well." gently stroking his cheek "Well enough to not have to call me princess in public. Besides there not paying me any attention anyway there so lost in your entertaining father."

"Isabella!" He gasped as if in pain, making me smirk devilishly. "You know what you do to me and with your fathers' guards…" But he never got to finish his statement. Glancing around to see what caused Jacob to lose his train of thought.

"Isabella I need a word with you." Bingo my eyes landed on my father. His eyes said it all. Distress, Insecurity, and cold hard Resolve.

Never seeing so many emotions in the great steal toed King Charles eyes I quickly answered hoping to appease these warring emotions that I knew had to be tormenting him.

"Yes, Father." I didn't even realize we interrupted Billy mid – sentence. Then it dawned on me my father never comes to these things so this had to be serious. Putting on my Isabella's got everything in control face, I turned to leave with my dad with a perfectly fake smile and my head held high.

Swiftly leaving the hall without another word we were soon enclosed in my father's office.

"You're getting married Isabella." Dad spit out before the door even closed.

Is this the moment? Did Jacob finally talk to Dad?

"And Father to whom shall I be wed to?" Please say Jacob.

"Edward…" hmm I don't recall an Edward being a part of the pack…

"I don't recall an Edward being a part of the pack." There's only one Edward I'm aware of and he's of the worst kind. Rumor has it that he'll lore you in with his sexy as sin smile and before you know it your prey at his mercy until he's threw with you. Pssh it's so not that guy. I hope…Father would never make me be wed to a Cullen. I hope.

"Isabella I think it's best if you take a seat for this."

"Okay dad now you're scaring me."

"Isabella when you're a ruler to a people there are certain things you have to think about that will better your people in the long run. There are certain…sacrifices you have to make as the King -or in your case, one day Queen- of said people and one day you shall understand that with this life comes much self-sacrifice. With that said you're getting married to Edward Cullen…"

And next thing you knew I was falling and everything went dark.

**ExB**

I was in a meadow, which seemed unfamiliar yet at home all at once.

It was me but it wasn't me. I had to be 12 and I was crying? I also wasn't alone a figure the radiated pure light was squatted beside my younger self.

"No one will ever love me." As I stood on the sidelines watching my younger self interact with this woman I felt a since of recognition towards the beautiful woman.

"Dear what makes you say that?" She was enchanting. Her light drew me closer to the pair.

"I heard Daddy and Mommy arguing. Daddy said no one will ever be allowed to marry me."

"Dear I am sure he didn't mean it the way you think." Big watery brown eyes looked up at the enchanting figure.

"Really?"

"Yes dear. Here let me show you something." As if out of thin air a hand held mirror appeared in the enchanting woman's hand.'

"Look into the mirror dear." I found myself even closer and leaning over the woman's' shoulder and peering into the mirror as well.

An image was playing on the screen it was a wedding…? At the altar stood a devilishly handsome man but his aurora was dark. The crowd rose and the angle was directed to the church doors and as if on cue the doors swung open, I gasped at the sight before me.

It was Charlie and me walking towards this unknown man.

I looked unhappy while Charlie looked resolved.

And with that the image dissolved.

"Now you see dear. This is your destiny." I look away from the now blank mirror feeling a radiating warmth move closer to me. I was now face to face with the enchanting beauty and my younger self.

"You will be good for him as he will be for you. Your union shall bring great peace to the warring realms. You are beautiful and understanding my child. Always remember where you came from you will need to remember that love is key for there are ruff times ahead young one. We shall meet again and it is then when ill answer your questions."

"But-"

"Isabella!" I suddenly felt very dizzy. I slowly began to sink down to the ground.

"Isabella!" The voice kind of sounded like Charlie's…

And suddenly I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was back in Fathers office with him shouting in my face looking worried.

"Father…?"

"Oh Isabella I was so worried you never faint. I told you to take a seat." Then it all came back to me, including beautiful woman in the meadow and her words of both knowledge and wisdom.

"Father…what's going on?" Laying me gently on the coach located in the nook of his office he took a deep breath.

"Isabella, you're getting married to Edward Cullen. It's the only way to forge some type of peace between our realms."

I blew up.

" .NO! This is so wrong! You know Jacob is my mate! I want to be wed to my mate! A wolf not a damn blood sucker!"

"Daddy please you know what they'll do to me I'm your daughter!" Dropping at Charlie's feet, begging mercifully. "I'll do anything. Please!" I was now nothing but a blubbering mess but I couldn't careless this was the worst thing to ever happen to me.

"Isabella. You're a princess carry yourself with more dignity than this! No daughter of mine will cowardly beg for something to change that is already set in stone." Never had Charlie talked to me in that sense. Deadly cold. A voice he saved for business and to end disputes. The voice of an alpha wolf. My sobs quieted and I removed myself from the floor, but my tears still freely ran.

"Now we have to go to the main realm. Yes the Earth realm. There is where all your answers will be answered. At the moment I'd like to keep this discussion to a minimum amount of exposure."

"Now calm down so we can get you to see someone about that fainting of yours."

"Father I'm fine I am a werewolf I'm built for endurance, besides I'm weeks away from going into heat."

It amazed me that with my father's centuries of being around females in heat he still blushed when I mentioned mine. That blush brought a little softness into my heart.

"Father something tells me I'm plunging head first into destiny." Father looked as if my words made his mind wander, which caused my mind to drift off to the words beautiful woman of the meadow.

Stepping out into the hall I swore I smelt a faint scent of blood, Jacobs's blood.

"Father you smell that?"

Looking towards my father expectantly I noticed his features hardened.

"No, I smell nothing." His words coming out in a growl through clenched teeth.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone. This chapter was supposed to come out last Friday so I decided to post it this Thursday. RL has been interesting for me. I've been very busy. I'm just trying to get my head around managing my time better. Now I'm going to be honest I don't have chapter 2 started but I plan on remedying that tomorrow. My posting days will vary from Thursdays and Fridays of every other week. So enough of my babble. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me.

P.S. yes I know random song, but i feel like this song explains how Bella is feeling.


End file.
